Amnesia Lacuna
by Luzufu
Summary: Pit has amnesia after he wakes up from Tabuu's attack. How will he remember again? And why is he suddenly in love with someone he wouldn't consider before? May include some mild BL and language.


First, actual, fanfiction that is not crack.

Might have some mild BL and some language.

i do not own SSBB.

Enjoy.

* * *

_What is this place? It's so dark, so cold._

_So dead._

_It's an endless darkness_

_I can't see anything but myself, barely._

_I'm scared._

_Scared. _

_Like i'm in a lacuna.  
_

_Someone, anyone._

_I'm afraid to be alone._

_I hear names being called, echoing in the darkness._

_But one of them was muted, i couldn't hear it at all._

_I hear more names being called._

"Luuucasss!"

"Mariooo!"

"Iiikke!"

"Kirrbyy!"

_I try to answer the calls. It sounds very familiar. Very..._

--

"I think he's coming to!"

"Quick, get Link and the others!"

"Ai-s gotit!"

My eyes blurred as i opened them. My head hurt, my arms ache and i feel like i've been dragged a thousand miles.

I feel a hand on my forehead.

"You alright kid?" a familiar face stared intently at me, suddenly making me feel relaxed and relieved.

I wasn't sure why.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused. I couldn't remember anything except for the darkness and the names.

The entire room was filled with people that seemed familiar, i just realized.

And they were staring at me with many expressions.

A kid, probably 8 or something in the red hat, was giving off a scared look. Another, not sure if it's even a female, pink, roundish thing was staring with confusion. But most of them had the look of shock and surprise.

"He's a-come too." I hear someone saying in the hallway.

"Where am i?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You're in the save zone sweetie." replied a sweet voice from the crowd. It came from a young-looking royalty girl in pink, holding an umbrella. "We're all very concerned about you."

"Who am I? What happened?" I was disorienting and for a second my head started to spin.

"Slow down kid, you'll wear yourself out." said the same voice i heard before. "It looks like you've lost your memory. I'm Ike, just letting you know, and you're Pit, get it?"

I nodded slowly. The name- i mean, my name triggered a few memories, memories that tells me that i'm Kid Icarus, i'm Chief of the Angels... and i fight every single one of these people in the room.

I tensed up.

"Let me finish." Ike said, seeing me tense up. "If you remember Subspace then that would save a lot of time of explaining, but that can wait. You were, along with these guys, knocked out from Tabuu's attack."

I remembered Tabuu... those wings that stretched far beyond the ends of the universe, the wings that mesmerized me..

"...And you were in a suspended state till then." Ike was saying.

"We've already defeated Tabuu, in case you're still worrying." a male in a green tunic. He gave off a cheerful vibe, so i trusted him. "You were the only one still out cold when Kirby saved us all." He winked at the weird pink blob thing who then did a little dance. I swore i saw stars coming out of his feet.

"Wait wait wait, i'm still confused." i said, rubbing my temples. "If this happened, why did i forget all of you? Why was i out cold?"

Ike glanced at another male (actually, i couldn't have known it was a male if it wasn't for his attire) who had blue hair and ... wearing a tiara? ...

"Marth thinks that Tabuu's attack may have affected your brain." Ike said. "You're the only one who has wings, anyway."

I nodded slowly. This was a bit too much to take in for now.

"You know guys, this might be a little too much for him to take in." said the pink-umbrella holder, as if she read my mind. "Let him rest, we can ask what was going on in his head later."

A man, short and plump with a mustache dressed in red, stepped in. "Peach is-a correcto, ah-vrey boh-dy." he said with a thick italian accent.

So the girl with the umbrella was Peach huh.. explains the sweet aura she gives off.

"I am sort of tired, i guess." I said with a yawn. And suddenly i did feel tired, out of energy and weak.

"Maybe my memory will come back later."

There was some murmuring throughout the crowd but they left silently.

Before i fell asleep again, i wondered..

_Why did that guy, Ike, make me feel so .. relaxed?_

_

* * *

_

This is going to turn out into a novel, oh god.

Reviews, thanks! Feel free to correct any mistakes i make.

By the way, in case any of you are wondering..

Lacuna means a empty space, a hole, deficiency, loss.


End file.
